heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Driving Back the Enemy
There are a lot of times in film and stories when a hero or heroine drives back an enemy or keeps him or her at bay for these reasons: * Protect someone. * Give someone enough time to make a getaway. * Deter the enemy's blows. * Make a getaway. Usually the hero or heroine does this with pepper spray, food, or, in some cases, tossing sand or dirt into the enemy's eyes, or slamming something into the enemy's face. They can do this using Combat Techniques. Examples *Oh and Tip slam a car door on Officer Kyle's face and blast him with popcorn, melted cheese and nacho chips to make a getaway as they squabble. *TJ Detweiler and Principal Prickly pour hot chowder on the Ugly Bald Guy to protect the kids. *While battling the German Mechanic, Indiana Jones tosses sand in his eyes. *Morph turns himself into a pie and throws himself at Scroop's face, then jabs him in the eyes with two fingers to protect Jim Hawkins. *Tuffy Mouse jabs Tom Cat in the eye with a trident to protect Jerry Mouse and his friends. *When hunting dogs chase Bambi, Flower, encouraged by Thumper to put on his brave face, lets loose a fart, driving them back with skunk spray. *Mowgli tosses dirt into Shere Khan's eyes to help Shanti and Ranjan make a getaway. *Lady Tottington squirts flower spray into Victor Quartermaine's eyes to protect Were-Rabbit/Wallace. *Rei stops a hypnotized Makoto from taking the Silver Crystal. *Peaches swings on a vine and gives the evil Captain Gutt a crushing kick to save her mother. *Dean and Sam Winchester wedging iron candlesticks onto the back of the Phantom Shadow, given that iron functions as a ghost's weakness. *Celia creates a distraction for Mike and Sulley by announcing that Randall has beaten the all-time scare record, leaving everyone around Randall to mob him in congratulations so Sulley and Mike can get away. *Mrs. Potts, Lumiere, Cogsworth and all of the enchanted objects fight against the angry mob to protect the castle. *Timon and Pumbaa distract and lead the hyenas away so Simba can confront Scar. *Benji leads the Timber Wolf and other predators away to protect the Cougar cubs. *White Fang drives off a vicious bear to protect Jack. *Peter Joseph sacrifices himself by distracting a miner sent to kill Henry. *The Tod distracts the army so Rowf and Snitter can escape to the sea. *Ash courageously dodges the farmers' bullets as he unleashes Spitz on them and manages to retrieve Mr. Fox's tail. *Porro distracts the marten to save Perri from being killed. *Tito, Einstein, and Francis distract Sykes while posing as a pizza delivery guy and later with Georgette's help, distract Sykes' dogs, Roscoe and DeSoto by trapping them under a tarpaulin net while Oliver, Dodger, and Rita enter Sykes' office to save Jenny before being reunited with their friends. *Bones pushes Ferdinand out of the way to avoid one of Moreno's men from catching him with a rope and instead gets the rope and at the same time, takes the guy for a ride that leads to a mess during a chase throughout the city streets of Madrid. Quotes Category:Heroic Events Category:About Heroes